Kung Fu Hijack - Millennia Revision
by Timbit the Lynx-Angel
Summary: One wish, one journey. One hero, one quest. A mysterious rogue on a journey for selfish raesons soon finds himself involved in something much, much bigger than himself. Something that could change the entire fate of China as he knows it. Now the only question remains; will he stay and fight, or will he let his selfishness get the best of him?
1. Assault

**A/N: **First of all, happy anniversary to all my fellow Kung Fu Panda fans... Secondly, some of you might find this familiar. Yes, I decided to remake my first KFP fanfic, Kung Fu Pirate, just because I realized that I left out a lot of unfinished plot elements in the original... So I decided to fix everything here. It will be very different. ;) So, I hope you like it - especially if you didn't read the original. :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Beware of little expenses. A small leak will sink a ship._

**Benjamin Franklin**

* * *

_"But it's just a ship; why do I have to do it?"_

_"Because you are the Dragon Warrior."_

The short conversation still rang through Po's mind. Just great. It wasn't like giving a ship his approval was very high on his priority list. But just as Shifu had said, he was the Dragon Warrior, thus it was his duty.

"Come on, Po," Mantis said, landing on the panda's shoulder. "It won't be that bad – I think…"

"Yeah, look at the bright side," Crane said. "We got to see Gongmen City again."

True, Po thought. It had been a while since the last time the group had been in Gongmen City and the last time… Well, it hadn't been very pleasant. But now that the city was free of Lord Shen's regime, the city seemed like a lot nicer place.

The inhabitants also looked a lot happier and there weren't overly many wolves patrolling the streets, so seemingly whoever had taken over the palace after the peacock family didn't have the same need of complete control that Lord Shen had had.

A lot of people had already recognized Po and his friends and most of them followed the group – not in a stalker-like manner, but more in a companion-like one, as Po would call it. It really did seem like the city's inhabitants had been expecting the six.

"Maybe this isn't so bad after all," Po said when he noticed the excited citizens that were walking with them.

"I told you!" Mantis said and jumped off of Po's shoulder and onto Monkey's.

"And it only gets better," Monkey chuckled.

"What do you mean with that?" Po asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

"Mean with what?"

"It only gets better," Po replied.

"Why would it not?" Monkey pointed out, to which Po just shrugged as an answer. It was actually a good point; this far their time in Gongmen hadn't been too bad… And to be honest, Po kind of looked forwards to seeing what kind of ship had been made, since it was supposed to be so special.

Finally the six reached the harbor and were amazed with what they were greeted with. There were even more people there and it almost looked like it was some kind of festival.

"Welcome, Dragon Warrior," a raccoon dog said. He was fairly short, only standing a centimeter or so taller than Master Shifu and he was covered in black and dark red fur all over. He also had some lighter fur in his face, causing the darker one to make it look like he wore a mask.

This raccoon dog's robes were formal, to say the least; he wore some white robes with golden trims and some additional silver and blue cloud patterns, just to break up the color scheme a bit.

"Lord Taiyang," Po said and bowed, his friends doing the same. "It's so aw-, I mean, it's a great honor to be here."

"Oh, please, Dragon Warrior," the raccoon dog chuckled. "The honor is entirely ours."

Soon a little group of raccoon dogs joined Lord Taiyang. They all wore equally expensive-looking robes and Po quickly figured that they were his family, obviously. There was Lord Taiyang's wife and their two children, who were still very young.

Po and his friends quickly greeted the new family that resided in the Gongmen Palace. To Po they seemed pretty nice and he was certain that the citizens' home would only be better with this family as the rulers of the city.

"Now, Dragon Warrior," Lord Taiyang began and started walking. Po and his friends quickly followed. "This is what you came for… Dragon Warrior, allow me to present to you: the Jade Dragoness."

Before Po was a magnificent ship. It was… big, to say the least. It had traditional sails, jagged sails, which mostly reminded Po of some kind of creature's fins or wings. It had a natural color, although somewhat green as a pose to brown, which greatly fit with the ship's name.

Lord Taiyang chuckled softly when he saw the amazed facial expressions of the six warriors.

"The Jade Dragoness, made in your name and honor," Lord Taiyang said, bowing. Po returned the bow and soon he followed Lord Taiyang onto the deck of the ship. As he got onboard, Po also noticed that the masts had structures that made it look like wooden dragons were twined around them, much like the pillars in the Hall of Warriors.

"This is… This is incredible!" Viper said as she and the others looked around at the ship's fine details. Everyone agreed; it truly was amazing! "Beautiful."

"Perhaps the Dragon Warrior would also contribute with some of his own thoughts?" Lord Taiyang's wife chuckled.

"Well, the ship is awes-, I mean, this vessel looks very… magnificent and… ship-ish," Po said, for lack of better term, causing Tigress to roll her eyes slightly. She wasn't really surprised with what Po had to say… Except for what he had said before adding 'ship-ish'.

"I am glad you like it," Lord Taiyang said. "It was built for you after all."

"For me?"

"Well, not quite for you to own," the lord chuckled, disappointing Po a little – just a little. "But as I said; it was built in your honor and name."

"Wow, I'm really honored," Po said amazed. But suddenly the peace was interrupted. Someone suddenly started screaming on the harbor and the Furious Five were quick to react. Before Po could even think about it, the Five quickly ran off the ship and onto the harbor.

Po was just about to follow, but suddenly big hooks were thrown onto the Jade Dragoness. The hooks had long ropes attached to them and were seemingly coming from the water. Suddenly a bunch of people climbed onto the ship. They were all armed with swords or daggers and Po immediately realized what they were: Pirates!

"Alright, listen here!" a wolf growled. "From here on, this ship belongs to the Crimson Ring Crew!"

The Crimson Ring Crew? Po knew about them; they were a band of pirates, famous for raiding ships in the eastern parts of China…. But what were they doing here?

"Not if I can stop you," Po said with a confident smile as he took on a battle stance. He then turned to the harbor.

"Crane!" Po called. He looked to his friends to see that the uproar had been caused by a bunch of pirates that had attacked the harbor. "Crane, get Lord Taiyang and his family to safety!"

Crane quickly raced onto the ship's deck and allowed the lord and his family members to climb onto his back. Due to how lightweight the raccoon dogs were, Crane managed to bring the family to safety on the harbor and soon went to help his friends fend off the pirates.

Po then turned to the pirates on the ship's deck. The first one approached Po, but suddenly Po saw something hit the mast above him, much to his surprise; the pirates even looked.

It was a seemingly similar hook with a long rope attached and… Did it come from the mast of the ship beside the Jade Dragoness? Suddenly the one who had tossed the hook jumped off the other ship's mast and swung down in the rope.

At high speed, this person hit one of the pirates, knocking him off the side of the ship and into the water with his feet. Swinging all the way over, the person almost hit the next ship's mast, and Po could even hear the guy give off a rather pathetic-sounding 'Eek!'

The person soon swung back, this time letting go and landed in a crouched over position on the deck. The person then looked up, revealing himself to be a lynx. He wore a cobalt blue vest with black trims and a pair of black silk pants.

He got to his feet and the first thing he did was draw a sword from the sheath on his back. The metallic blade glistered in the sun and he then charged in on the pirates.

The first pirate, a primate of some sort, that he approached slashed against him with his own sword, but the lynx blocked it. The lynx then spun around in a circle and bashed the base of his sword's handle against the primate's face, knocking him backwards.

As he fell, the lynx managed to grab his sword as it fell out of his hand. As a goat approached him, he dodged the slashes from the goat's dagger, then knocked him backwards by bashing his shoulder against his chest.

"You? What's a Blue Dagger doing here alone?" the wolf from before asked.

"I'm just having a little fun," the lynx replied, swirling his sword around a little. "Just loot-blocking you, you know."

Just then, the wolf charged him. Having realized that the sword he had gotten from the knocked out pirate wasn't very good, the lynx simply threw it overboard. Next the lynx blocked his sword as he slashed vertically downwards towards his head. When the lynx had the wolf's sword in place, he swept the feet of his opponent away.

"Wasn't even that tough of an opponent," the lynx chuckled to himself. But soon the wolf got to his feet, slashing towards the lynx with his dagger in a violent fashion. Amazingly, the lynx managed to dodge all his attacks, and even as another Crimson Ring pirate attacked him, he managed to block and dodge the attacks of both. Seemingly he was used to unfair fights.

The wolf and the other pirate, an otter, then slashed vertically down towards the lynx once more at the same time. The lynx blocked both daggers and as he moved his leg slightly, both Crimson Ring pirates jumped, thinking that he'd do the same.

But instead the lynx just smirked and jumped himself, kicking the daggers out of both pirates' hands. He then grabbed the sword of one of the already defeated pirates and pointed both of their sharp tips towards the two remaining ones. "Oh no, would you look at this? Two against one; I'm so done for!"

As the lynx chuckled to himself in a rather ignorant and overly confident way, a couple of more Crimson Ring pirates approached from behind him, climbing onto the ship.

Po was just about to do something, but suddenly a bunch of other pirates climbed aboard too and fended off the ones that were about to attack the lynx.

"Watch it, Boy," a grown lion told the lynx as he made his way onto the ship. He drew a sword from the sheath on his back as well. Soon Po found himself surrounded by pirates soon, all of them wearing blue outfits; the Blue Dagger crew.

The Blue Dagger was a crew on par with the Crimson Ring and Po found he wouldn't be a match against the swords, daggers and the sheer number. As the pirates closed in on Po, the panda gritted his teeth.

Po took on a battle stance, causing the lion to snicker. He wore a great cobalt blue jacket with golden trims and a pair of black pants, plus additional armory parts. Seemingly he was the captain as everyone – except the lynx – started snickering as well after he did; the lynx simply crossed his arms

"Someone, get rid of that… thing," the captain said, referring to Po. But obviously he didn't know what he was dealing with.

One of the crewmembers charged Po, but Po took a half step backwards, then landed a punch to the wolf's chest, knocking him backwards. As the wolf from earlier approached, Po was about to do the same again, but ultimately had to jump backwards in order to avoid getting his head chopped off by a sword.

As the wolf continued, Po dodged all of his slashes, but eventually found himself getting closer and closer to the edge of the ship, but he had no other option than to dodge.

Just then as the wolf pulled back for a big slash, Po jumped forwards, delivering an upwards punch to his chin, knocking the wolf backwards.

Po smiled confidently and was just about to continue, but suddenly the lynx from earlier charged him and, to his surprise, jump-kicked Po in the stomach, managing to knock him overboard.

Po hit the water hard and immediately swam towards the surface. Just as he emerged and gasped for air, he watched as the Jade Dragoness started moving. Po didn't know what to do, but seemingly the Gongmen Fleet would take care of it.

Making his way back onto the harbor Po saw that his friends had managed to defeat all the pirates that had caused havoc there. As some city guards started tying up the pirates with the Furious Five's help, Po saw how Lord Taiyang turned to some of the guards and ordered them to chase after the pirates.

"Do not let them get out of the harbor," the raccoon dog ordered, sounding very strict. "They must not escape!"

"On it, Sir," one of the guards, a fox said. He then blew in a large horn, seemingly made of wood.

The call was quickly answered, but as the ships that were part of the Gongmen harbor fleet started moving, their masts suddenly fell over, much to Po and everyone else's surprise.

"Those crafty pirates," the fox growled. "They've ruined all the fleet's ships!"

"What do we do now?" Po asked Lord Taiyang.

"We… cannot do anything," Lord Taiyang said, his teeth gritted. It was obvious that he was really mad about this. But Po wasn't sure if it was because the pirates escaped or if it was because they stole the ship. "Months of hard work… wasted."

The lord simply watched as the ship disappeared. He then put his arms behind his back and grumpily he turned to the fox. "Meng, from today, double the guards around the harbor."

"Got it, Sir," Meng said and relocated with the other guards.

"Po, are you okay?" Viper asked. Po nodded, also watching the ship as it disappeared.

"Dragon Warrior, I am sorry," Lord Taiyang said, bowing. "It is truly… unfortunate that this would happen; I will make sure that we will reclaim the Dragoness."

"Lord, if there's anything my friends and I can do just ask," Po said with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell you," Lord Taiyang promised.


	2. Bandits

**A/N:** And so, here's another update. :) We're now moving into the 'original' plot, although it'll be with a few differences. Oh, and in case you get confused, we will be working in the style of the original story as well; 1st person view from Hai's perspective. ^^ Enjoy! :D

* * *

_Life's pretty good, and why wouldn't it be? I'm a pirate, after all._

**Johnny Depp**

* * *

_The last rays of the sun were gently dancing on the surface of the water, their bright, glistering light looking like stars against the darkening sea. Slow, but steadily, a magnificent ship made its way to the harbor. The sails of the Jade Dragoness looked like the fins of a horrifying sea monster and the wood was dark as faded silver._

_Sitting in the top of the one mast was a young lynx. Looking up ahead, the youngster saw a few mountains. Nice; he hadn't felt land under his feet for almost a month now. Even though the lynx's father, the captain, had said that they were just going to 'get some supplies', the young lynx knew fully what that meant._

"Get down here, Ninhai!" one of the crewmembers called, ruining my daydream. I looked down to see a wolf, Gang. He was the second in command; so really, I had no choice but to obey… Jerk.

Being the captain's son, one would think that I would have special permissions to most things. But quite the opposite, you know; I was probably the one who was treated the worst. After all, who would ever call their son 'Ninhai' (Boy)? Yeah, I was always the one who'd get to do the dirty work – that was just a matter of fact.

"I prefer Hai," I grumbled once I had gotten down. I fully knew that Gang didn't care though.

"I prefer not to care," Gang growled, as expected. "Just listen, we need some supplies, so you're going with your father."

"Alright, whatever," I just said carelessly. "Wait; do I get, like, a-…?"

"… a sword?" Gang asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't count on it."

Sighing to myself, I made my way towards the doc. I eventually managed to catch up with my father and most of the crew. They were standing by a small storage building and, well, I was surprised. Did this mean that my father would actually purchase something? I had never seen him do that before!

"There you are," my father growled. This big lion was actually the father of little me, as hard as it was to believe. This was also one of the reasons why he despised his own son so much… I guess. "Alright, let's get moving."

At first I actually expected that all we would have to do was carry stuff onto the newly stolen ship, but my father suddenly changed direction and headed for the mountains. At first I was pretty confused, but I just shrugged it off and followed my father.

Sticking close to my father's feet, I found that my father walked faster and faster as to get away from me. Well, I was used to this, so I didn't even try in the end and decided to just walk in the back of the line.

The crew consisted of various people – all very different. They came from all corners of China and most of them had at least one life on their hands; not that it really intimidated me at all… kind of. Growing up amongst men like these I had gotten used to it quickly, I'd say.

It was actually kind of weird; I couldn't really imagine wherever my father was leading us, and soon we came to some bamboo forest of some sort.

As we walked I noticed that some of the men had drawn their swords and daggers. Well, I assumed that they were just cautious in case someone might attack us. But that wasn't what bothered me; why didn't I get a sword?!

As my father led us through the forest, some of the men decided that they were bored enough to try and make fun of me.

"Hey Ninhai," one of them, a cheetah, said. I looked over at him in response. "What do you and a woman have in common?"

I didn't answer but simply raised an eyebrow.

"You can't fight!" the cheetah said, causing the other crewmembers to laugh. I just put on the dullest expression I could possibly find… Yup, ladies and gentlemen, woman discriminating pirate humor at its finest.

"Said the guy who got beaten up by a woman during the last raid," I pointed out. You see, when we obtained the Jade Dragoness, there had been some people on the dock. Among these there had been a few women, but only two of them had seemingly been able to fight back.

And speaking of, props to those; they fought about as good as the men who were there, if not better… Just saying.

"Hey, no one asked you to get flippant," a wolf growled, holding his dagger towards me.

"Hey, I was just honest," I said, backing a little away. Seriously, he did get his tail kicked pretty good… But at least I didn't, so technically that gave me the right to mock him… Isn't that how the world works? At least my version does.

We continued for a while, the crewmembers still finding their jokes about me hilarious. I knew my dad didn't laugh… but not because he didn't find it funny, so to speak. But I knew that it was because he wanted to keep up his cool and calm captain-attitude.

Soon we got out of the bamboo forest and as we continued, we came to a forest which primarily consisted of different tree sorts. It had been about an hour or so, although I wasn't exactly quite sure.

Finally I saw a clearing up ahead and what appeared to be a village of some sort. As we came to the clearing of the forest, I saw that there were also a few rice fields nearby, so obviously there would be some farmers living in the village.

But what did my father want here? I was just about to find out.

"Alright, half of you, follow Sheng; you take the right," my dad said in his tactical tone of voice. "The rest, you come with me to the left."

"What about me?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"You wait here," my dad said. He growled at me lowly, which signaled that he was dead serious… and by dead serious I mean that he was in a murderous mood… At least considering the circumstances.

"But…" I knew it was a bad idea to try and argue with my dad at this moment, but I didn't want to just be a pawn… Maybe something better, you know.

"No questioning, just do as I say," my dad growled strictly. I sighed and watched as he and the rest of the crew left me. So typical; I never got to do anything! Well, sure I had been part of the raiding of the Jade Dragoness, but that was the only time my dad had ever given me a 'chance to prove my worth'.

But just because I had nearly been ambushed, he had decided that I was a failure!

I sighed.

My time would come… at least I hoped so.

* * *

_The streets were nearly deserted. The rain was softly covered everything in a soft, paper-thin layer on top of everything. However, a sinister breeze blew across the city._

_Master Wolf was slowly walking down one of the streets. He had just finished off a training session in one of the city's local training halls and was headed home. As he turned around the corner of a building, he passed by a stranger. The stranger wore a big straw hat, which nearly covered his face, but he did lift his head a little as he passed by Master Wolf._

_Master Wolf simply nodded towards the stranger to greet him, but the stranger didn't return it – he just stared at Master Wolf as he passed by. Master Wolf found it strange, but didn't really give it much thought – the other guy had probably had a bad day, or maybe he was just a little under the weather._

_Suddenly Wolf was hit in the back by a hard object. He fell forwards onto the hard ground, right into a puddle of water._

_But Master Wolf reacted quickly. He foresaw the next attack coming and quickly rolled to the side. He then used his hands to push himself off the ground and while he was laying horizontal midair, he managed to swing his own body around, hitting his attacker in the process._

_Finally landing back on his feet, he got the first chance to see his attacker. His attacker was a wolverine, standing at about the same height as he did. He wore some heavy-looking battle armor under some robes, which he had just discarded as Wolf saw those lying in a puddle nearby._

_Wolf immediately took on a defensive stance, but suddenly, he saw that more wolverines approached, all emerging from the shadows of the city. Backing up, Wolf definitely didn't want to flee as the prideful Master he was, but at the same time, a part of him started to question that logic. He was greatly outnumbered one to ten, and-…_

_Suddenly a hard and cold item hit Wolf's neck from the side. The item quickly wrapped itself around it and Wolf quickly realized that it was a chain. Wolf quickly grabbed the chain to try and get it off, but it was not use._

_Wolf fell onto the ground into another puddle, still trying to get the chain off of his throat. Still struggling, the wolverines closed in on him._


End file.
